Team Takes One
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: The teams has a mission go bad, very bad. Now they have to use each other and piece themselves back up. It's not easy when Gibbs is the weak one for once, now is it?
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs stole around a parked mercedes, scanning the potion of the parking structure he could see. Tony did the same on the other side of the building, nodding to Gibbs. A flicker of movement revealed McGee behind a dinged up mazda.

Now they waited.

As the minutes ticked by, the NCIS agents tapped their comms to confirm strategy. Ziva poked her head out of the parking elevator, making eye contact with her teammates.

The screech of tires began to resound around the structure, signaling that their target was about to appear. All the agents tightened their grips on their sigs, and waited. The team was to take down a drug and arms deal before it even happened.

A black volvo shot up the ramp, screeching through the structure. Gibbs made a signal, and all agents jumped out form their hiding spots, raising guns.

"NCIS!" Gibbs yelled out. The volvo didn't stop, careening towards the car McGee was behind. He saw it coming and leapt away before it crushed the mazda into the space where his legs had been.

Gibbs ran towards the car, shooting at the driver. two shots and he was down, flooring the gas pedal as he slumped over the wheel. The car jerked forwards, narrowly missing Gibbs as it crashed into the guardrail. The hood steamed.

The tailgate opened, revealing a mafia crime boss. He slid out of the car, coming towards Gibbs.

"Put your hands in the air!" Gibbs yelled. The man did, also raising a detonator. The car behind him exploded, not giving Ziva, who had gone to inspect the car, enough time to get away. The former Mossad agent flew through the air and landed on a car, laying still. The rest of the team was thrown to the ground.

The man with the detonator received the brunt of the explosion and skidded along the pavement, still managing to roll out of it and limp away.

"Oh, no you don't" Gibbs growled, on his feet quicker than a flash, DiNozzo on his heels. He raised his gun to fire at the escapee, but was met with a barrel himself.

"You let me walk out of here, agent Gibbs... And I don't kill any more of your agents" The man said in a heavy russian accent, raising an eyebrow.

"Put down the gun" Gibbs said quietly, fixing the other man in his cobalt blue gaze. Beside him, Tony did the same with McGee mirroring them. Ziva stirred gently.

His opponent shook his head, cocking the gun with a smirk. He pointed it in turn at Tony and Gibbs.

"You shoot me or my agents, and I will have a bullet through your brain before the trigger is even pulled" Gibbs said in a deadly tone.

"So put it down" Tony finished. "When Gibbs gets pissed, people don't end up looking so good"

The mafia boss put his weapon down on the floor, putting his hands in the air. Tony went up and began to check him down.

Before any of them really knew what was happening, the mafia boss had Tony out cold on the ground and was holding his gun back to Gibbs' forehead. McGee ran closer to put a better fix on the attacker.

"Damn you" Gibbs said. "I give you one more chance, and then I blow your brains out. Surrender"

"You agents never learn" The mafia boss said, spitting out some blood. With that and a smirk, he fired the gun.

BLAM


	2. Chapter 2

Tony couldn't help a smile as the Mafia man flopped to the cement floor, gun skittering out of his hand. Once again, Gibbs' trigger finger had saved the day. Tony went forwards to check the body down for any other explosives and weapons, smirking up at his boss.

"Good shot Boss, hit him right- Gibbs?" Tony looked up to see Gibbs' knees give way. Tony was at his side in a second, rolling him over gently.

"Oh no" Tony muttered repetitively, and McGee was instantly at his side, leaving Ziva where he had been checking her over.

"Why does the man never wear a jacket?" He said to McGee, unaware that he was actually screaming at the younger agent as they both applied pressure to the wound in their boss' chest.

Tony began CPR, McGee called an ambulance for both Ziva and Gibbs. Ziva's condition was stable, she would just have a killer headache and some internal repairs, but Gibbs...

Chest compressions left too much time to think; too much to think about. Every second that was being wasted was another second Gibbs might not have to live. Of course, hearing Tony talking this out loud, Gibbs would have slapped him a thousand times over by now.

The ambulances roared into the building five minutes later, and the EMT's took over Gibbs' CPR. McGee and Tony were made to sit down and watch as their teammates were loaded into the emergency vehicles, both covered in blood.

Tony felt like he had been kicked in the gut. One look at McGee, and you could tell he felt the same.

Survivor's guilt was a bitch.

* * *

An hour later, Tony stood in the sterile hallway at Bethesda. The waiting was unbearable. How could HE have let this happen? His teammate and mentor were laying in separate rooms,

McGee sat a little ways away, Abby had been forced to go home by Jimmy Palmer, and Ducky was assisting Gibbs' doctors in surgery. The little room felt so empty.

"I'm sorry" McGee muttered from where he sat. Tony looked at him questioningly.

"I should have shot that guy- gone with my gut, something... Then they wouldn't be in there" Tony went and sat next to his friend and teammate.

"Me too, Probie. Me too"

Around the two field agents, life at the hospital went on. Doctors being paged over the intercom, nurses rushing equipment past. Ducky came by once, not offering any assurance; just a look.

The look Ducky gave them only meant one thing.

Something was going horribly wrong.

McGee and Tony looked at each other, then avoided each other's eyes. Neither one could bear to look at the other. The pain and guilt were too obvious.

Director Vance came in at some point, neither agent knew what time or day it was any more. He nodded to the two waiting men and took a seat across the hall.

Still, the hours dragged on. Ducky hadn't been by in quite some time, and come to think of it, neither had anyone else.

"It makes me miss Cate" Tony finally said, his voice hoarse after the hours of silence. Vance had gone to get coffee, leaving only McGee.

"Me too" McGee mumbled, looking down at the floor. Tony instantly felt sorry he had brought it up. The pain of losing a teammate had been hard for McGee, but he hadn't known Cate well enough to really lose her.

Tony had. Losing your coworker and best friend was a hard thing to live with. That's why he hoped that Gibbs and Ziva would make it out all right.

As selfish as it sounded, he could live without Ziva. He couldn't live without Gibbs.


End file.
